Motor vehicles, such as SUVs or minivans, typically include a rearwardly opening liftgate for accessing a large rear area for storage of articles, such as luggage or other cargo. Lifting objects into this area can require a significant amount of exertion. This is especially true when the items are particularly heavy.
Past proposals for the use of hoists in connection with the liftgate have proven unreliable for many reasons. For one, only a single off-center hoist is provided, which thus makes it impossible or at best difficult to raise the object in a balanced manner. Stowing the hoist out of sight when not in use is also not contemplated.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a vehicle liftgate with an improved hoisting arrangement.